sweet adiction
by Nikita-sama
Summary: Una vez no me basta, el dulzor de tus labios me provoca nuevamente... one-shot LightxL. Con cariño para mi kohai sakura-chan.


Aun seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho?, de un momento a otro sus labios manchados de chocolate y dulce le parecieron apetitosos, después de escucharlo parlotear sobre hipótesis y observarlo degustar los pequeños pastelillos adornados de chocolate y azúcar glass; no pudo contenerse, había intentado por todos los medios detener esa plática tan extenuante.

Ahora pensaba en una excusa factible que le sacará de ese momento embarazoso, podría decir que la bebida tenía una sustancia extraña y por ello había hecho lo que había hecho; seguramente L no creería ninguna de esas palabras.

Tal vez si…

¡Perfecto! – se dijo a si mismo.

El reloj marcaba las 6:45 am., tendría tiempo de bañarse y reunirse con él a las 8:00, ahí le explicaría la situación. Tomó sus cosas y antes de que Sayu pudiera despedirse de él, Light corría hacía el boulevard donde tomaría el autobús. Tamborileaba los dedos con cierto nerviosismo, ¡cielos! Ni siquiera su novia Misa, esa extravagante modelo le ponía tan nervioso en sus momentos de "dulzura". Una cuadra antes de llegar, el autobús se detuvo, _¿por qué demora tanto en avanzar?_ Pensó. A través de la ventanilla pudo ver a un par de ancianos que descendían con exagerada lentitud.

debería… - introdujo su mano en la bolsa interna de su gabardina… la anciana cayó victima de un paro cardiaco, estrujó el pequeño trozo de hoja que sostenía en su mano, el destino se le había adelantado. – h'm, es cosa del destino que no deba desperdiciar esta hoja – murmuró.

Light-kun – se exaltó un poco al sentir su aliento cálido y "dulce" rozando su nuca, ¿Cuándo es que subió al autobús? El pelinegro ocupó el asiento contiguo, a lado del pasillo. - … vaya lastima, ella solía hacerme pays de piña… - señaló, sosteniendo una paleta en su boca.

Ah L-san… - le observó remolineándose en el asiento, con los pies descalzos sobre el asiento, sin dejar de saborear la paleta rojiza, que, casualmente pintaba los labios del detective con un tono rosado y brillante. Tragó saliva. – pensaba verte en las oficinas…

¿sabes?, estos dulces no son tan deliciosos como aparentan – sostuvo el caramelo en alto, lo envolvió en un papel metálico y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, prosiguió a sacar un nuevo dulce de envoltura atractiva – se supone que es de cereza pero no me sabe a nada…

¿no crees que comer tantos dulces te traerá problemas? – intentó sonar lo mas sereno posible, agradecía que Ryuk no estuviera ahí para burlarse de sus palabras atropelladas o del ligero sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas al contemplar los labios de L.

no, me ayuda a pensar mejor… pero últimamente, mi coeficiente ha bajado al menos un 2%.

No sé que decir… - _vaya al menos no ha mencionado nada de la noche anterior_, pensó.

Hay algo más delicioso que los dulces… - Light sintió como se le volcaba el corazón. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cercanía y el casi contacto físico con Lawliet, así que volteó para ver los grandes edificios que se iban alzando conforme se adentraban a la ciudad, eran los únicos pasajeros del autobús.

Y ¿Qué es?... – Nuevamente tragó saliva, se sintió tan ridículo poniéndose nervioso, no había tenido tanto remordimiento, ni si quiera con sus victimas. – lo de anoche…he pensado que fue…

¿Kira?

Si

Si fue así, ¿Qué propósito tendría?, nadie vio aquella escena ¿Cómo le beneficia?, he pensado que la Death Note servía únicamente para asesinar a las personas y manipular sus muertes. A menos que Kira sea un amante del yaoi y disfrute de ver esas cosas, es algo insensato, pero no podemos pasarlo por alto… - Se preguntaba el porque había seguido el mismo patrón que la noche anterior, pero al igual que ese beso, este también era dulce y L no se opuso a ello, parecía disfrutarlo. La tensión disminuyo hasta que ese roce de labios se volvió cariñoso. Ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

Se vieron fijamente, el pelinegro lucía tan inocente, su pálida piel tenía un tinte rosado en las mejillas y sus labios temblaban presas de ese contacto tan… suave y adictivo. Light sonreía con malicia y diversión; le había agradado, lo reconocía, pero gozaba más por ver que él seguía luciendo varonil mientras que L, se estremecía como un niño pequeño.

-… tus labios – susurró

- ¿eh?

-… tus labios…son mejores que cualquier dulce.


End file.
